


Owned

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band), The Sisters of Mercy (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Payback, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Just because I look like a girl, doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you like a man! I have a dick too, so don’t mock me like that, bitch-” I sneered, before unzipping his black/leather trousers.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> non-con ahead. you have been warned!

** Deb’s POV: **

A sly smirk crept across my face as soon as I heard him whimper. 

I had him pinned against the wall for me.

Who the hell does he think he is? Trying to top me.

Shit… 

I may look good; but I’m a maniac. 

“Just because I look like a girl, doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you like a man! I have a dick too, so don’t mock me like that, bitch-” I sneered, before unzipping his black/leather trousers.

I could feel him squirming, fighting for dominance but it was no use. The grip around his wrist, and my body weight added, was too much for him to handle.

I was stronger than he was, despite crossdressing.

My dick was as hard as a rock after seeing him; writhe in my grasp... I was ready to fuck. 

“P-Please, d-don’t-” I hear him plea... Pleading to let him go. 

But I just chuckle because he was the one harassing and hitting on me in the first place, so then he attempted to force himself on me. (Which, as you can see, didn’t quite work out because he thought I was just a tall-vunurable chick but it turns out; I’m a guy. I'm a guy that’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing, who happens to crossdress on a daily basis.) And so, I didn’t hold back.

I forced myself on him for revenge and proceeded to remove his pants and boxers, that were currently concealing his virgin ass. And then I lick my lips.

It was the perfect amount of ass for me to fuck. 

So I held his wrists and dug my fingernails against his flesh until it drew blood. 

“Anyhow, what’s your name, sweet cheeks? I’ve always had a thing for boys like you!” I said, lifting up my skirt to pull my dick out.

He didn’t say anything for the past couple of minutes, until:

“A-Andrew… A-Andrew E-Eldritch… P-Please d-don’t…” he whimpers, in that strong British accent of his. 

Do you think I care about him pleading to me (not to let me fuck him)?!? No.

So, the twat whose name was allegedly Andrew, looked back at me with teary eyes and squirmed once he felt my hot rod, rubbing between his cheeks. 

I murmured, “Brace yourself, boi!” before pushing his face against the wall and thrusting myself inside.

Meanwhile, he screamed like a little bitch once I started pounding into him relentlessly. 

His mumbles come across a short and squeaky cry, as I continue to fuck him with strong but sporadic thrusts and carelessness. Losing his balance each time; I increased the pace and held his wrist and waist tightly, pounding deeper without any sisters of mercy to beg to and let the poor misogynistic-homophobe writhe.

Rolling my hips at a spontaneous pace, I lean closely to his neck and bite at it until he’s crying profusely for what seemed like a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

I’ll be damned.

He's enjoying this somehow.

I think. 

Meh, who cares?!? 

I just want to punish this fucker and teach him a lesson for cruising/searching for hoes and attempting to rape them when unable to get his way. 

After I was done; I withdrew and came all over his buttcheeks to let him fall forward against the concrete ground, shivering at the trauma or sexual thrills of pleasure. I still don’t know. (The way he was moving around me though, made me suspect that he was enjoying it despite non consensual pleas or whiny pain-filled cries of a beta wimp). 

But anyway, I smirk, before picking him up again; dusting his leather jacket off.

“Well, well- what do we have here?!? Looks like somebody’s hard from all of this, aren’t they?” I cooed, sarcasm written all over it.

Andrew didn’t say anything but stood back, leaning scarcely against up the wall with low grunts of pain in his bottom.

One thing’s for sure; he’ll be limping his way out of here once I’m done with him. 

So, I quickly got down on my knees, holding his waist tightly, my fishnet pantyhose clanging to the concrete ground below and eye him with weary glances that sparked a hole in his heart.

“Lemme, ask you something right quick! Does it still hurt, baby?” I said, while moving my hand towards his cock and stroking it seductively. 

“Y-Yes- hngh-” he mewled before throwing his head back, once I took his entire cock into my mouth and bobbed my head at a violent rate. Roughly shoving his hot rod in and out of my wet and warm mouth until it hit the back of my throat which made him quiver, from above, and beg for release.

Little does he know, I wasn’t going to let him cum yet. 

No, not yet.

I held his hips tightly, holding him captive to show who’s in charge, and hollow my cheeks, nodding in rhythm, until I gagged slightly from the collision of his girth in my throat and salivated on his ballsack. 

Nothing but deep-husky moans escaped him, as the sheer amount of pleasure was turning him-on and all I could do was hum, slurp, gag whenever I’d take his thick cock into my mouth and suck him off with one single lick. 

Just when he pleaded out to me that he was close, I let go of him and withdrew his cock with a pop before demanding him to sit down on the garbage can; located 2 feet away. And so, he did.

Which was odd because an hour ago, he refused to do or listen to anything I said to him to but now he’s completely different.

It’s like ‘me fucking him’ made him into a different and obedient person afterall. Which is amazing; because it’s not always like that and the world’s a cruel place to live in so everything’s not fair all the time.

But, not this case.

Andrew was a submissive-obedient boy now and no longer the turd of a spoiled playboy that I discarded and got his way all the time (that also tried to rape me a while ago). No. He was a changed man and emasculated from the manly traditions of trying to be manly in the first place, all together. 

So, he shall be rewarded with my own ass in return, for being a good boy.

No more egotistical douchebag. No more spoiled-brat. Just a submissive-omega.

As time progressed, he sat himself against the garbage can full of trash and belongings, then I stepped over to him in my high heels and sat on his lap. 

Lifting up my skirt, I positioned my hole in front of his stiff dick before gripping his shoulders for somewhat of support.

Then I glance back at him just to see his dark-brown eyes, staring intensely at mine with a faint blush spread across his cheeks and shimmery pink lips. 

What an innocent soul now.

“Does it still hurt, baby?!?” I ask again, then drop myself on his stiff cock until we both moaned at the sudden intrusion.

“N-No- n-not anymore- ohhh- bloody- hell-” he replies, accent thicker than ever, as he grips my waist tightly to fuck me from below.

I moan wantonly, since I’m experienced and adjust really quickly, signaling for him to move along with me, before rocking on his cock. 

Yearning for more as every inch of his cock filled and throbbed inside me; drove me insane to the point that I became hard again. 

We moved together in a perfect synchronization until the garbage can shook and rattled below us.

Luckily, this was a narrow-secluded alleyway. Or else, we would be in so much trouble. 

But who gives a shit now, really?!?

As long as we’re here and worked out our differences, right?

Anyway, as I felt myself close again, because I usually do when bottoming, I reached down with my free hand and pumped myself as I was rolling my hips. Bouncing on him as he was thrusting along with me, both of us begging for release since he was close too.

I threw my head back and moaned out, “Oh- god- oh- god- fuck-” while he grunted ever so sexily and dug his fingernails onto my waist.

He mumbled, “F-Fuck- I-I’m g-gonna- w-wank- oh-” and before I knew it, I felt him cum inside me; spraying his load all inside my rectum before stopping. Holding me tightly, after he was utterly spent from ejaculation, I followed suit and jerked myself even harder, screaming out in pleasure as I came long and hard all over his leather and my own clothes. Then collapsed against his shoulder, breathing deeply against his neck with a smile.

Well, this man is mine, that’s for sure.

I claimed him and now; I own him. So, his dick and ass belongs to me now.

Only I can fuck this innocent man that use to be an arrogant bastard-scum, nobody else…

I _own_ him entirely…


End file.
